1. Field
This disclosure relates to fabrication of transparent substrates, such as, for example, substrates for flat panel displays and touch screens, and, more specifically, for fabrication of highly transparent protective coatings for such panels.
2. Related Art
With the proliferation of mobile devices having flat screen display and/or touchscreens, the problem of screen scratching becomes problematic. This is especially the case with mobile phones and tablets, which employ touchscreens and are susceptible to scratching. Accordingly, a strong scratch-resistant coating is needed.
Diamond-like coating (DLC) has been suggested as scratch resistant coating for various applications; however, state of the art systems that generate such coating are unable to provide transparent and clear coating. Rather, current coating have slight tint and are not clear. However, users of such devices require clear screen to transmit vivid colors of the image on the screen. Therefore, the yellowing tint of the standard DLC is unacceptable for such applications.